


falling, and the sudden stop at the end

by InvadingThoughts



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Crushes, Fake AH Crew, Fear of Flying, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 08:11:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12813318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InvadingThoughts/pseuds/InvadingThoughts
Summary: For the first few months after he joins the crew, Jeremy absolutely dreads climbing into Jack’s helicopter.It’s a risk he never really had to deal with before. Running cons with Trevor and Matt, all of the heists done under Steffie’s watchful gaze, they were all too small to require a helicopter evac. It was always motorcycles, stolen cars or just plain old running for their lives.





	falling, and the sudden stop at the end

**Author's Note:**

> so i wrote this based on an idea from @doolray on tumblr, and you should definitely go check 'em out if you get the chance
> 
> (here's the post: https://doolray.tumblr.com/post/167776904427/doolray-anyways-wheres-all-the-jackjeremy)

For the first few months after he joins the crew, Jeremy absolutely dreads climbing into Jack’s helicopter. 

It’s a risk he never really had to  _deal_ with before. Running cons with Trevor and Matt, all of the heists done under Steffie’s watchful gaze, they were all too small to require a helicopter evac. It was always motorcycles, stolen cars or just plain old running for their lives. With the Fakes though, it’s a completely different story that makes Jeremy want to hyperventilate. 

It doesn’t matter how many times he’s watched Jack pull off daring escapes on the evening news, every time he climbs into the giant metal beast there’s the chance for him to _fall out of the fucking thing_. He’s smart enough to keep his panic to himself though, knowing the second that any of them find out, he’ll never hear the end of it. So in heists, he grits his teeth, grabs onto anything he can reach and white-knuckles it the whole trip until his feet are safely on the ground again. 

That’s how he survives the first three months with the crew, and then Jack  _notices_. 

 ****Maybe it says something about him that he expects Jack to rat him out to the rest of the guys the _second_ he finds out. He waits for the jokes made at his expense. He expects the deliberate stalls mid-flight, just to make his heart race that little bit faster. He waits and waits, and when it doesn’t come, it slowly gets a little easier to climb into the back of a cargobob, or a titan, or volatus when Jack’s piloting.  

He’s still terrified, but for some reason, Jack’s easygoing smile does wonders for his anxiety. 

It’s seven and a half months later when Jeremy starts  _actively_ looking forward to flying with Jack. It happens all at once, on an unimportant Tuesday evening, while the rest of the guys are playing Mario Party. For a moment, he considers settling down and joining them, but out of the corner of his eye, he notices Jack grabbing for his keys and Jeremy’s following him without a seconds hesitation.

Jack drives him to his hanger and for some reason, Jeremy feels out of place next to the barrage of planes and helicopters that Jack treasures. He lingers by the car, and when Jack notices after a few minutes, he gets a funny look in return.

“You just gonna stand there, or…?” he asks, raising an eyebrow and Jeremy chews on his bottom lip. He hesitates for a moment and then shuffles towards Jack, who’s resting his hip against the side of a cargobob. The question that’s been building inside him for the last four months bubbles out of his mouth before he can stop it, catching both of them off guard.

“Why didn’t you tell them?” he mumbles, and when Jack frowns, he rushes to elaborate, “about my fear of heights?”

Hurt briefly flashes across Jack’s face, and it makes Jeremy want to throw up. He doesn’t understand such a visceral reaction to such a simple thing, but Jack doesn’t give him the opportunity to scrutinize it. “Did you think I would?” he asks and all Jeremy can offer him in reply is a small shrug.

Jack sighs. “I wouldn’t do that to you, Jeremy. If you had wanted everyone to know, you would have told us,” he replies. “And plus, I have a feeling Michael and Gavin would be absolute menaces if they ever found out,” he adds, eyes crinkling as he smiles. He lets out a low chuckle and Jeremy’s breath catches in his throat. He counts to five in his head, trying to steady his heart, but impulse takes over and Jeremy finds himself leaning in to place a quick kiss to Jack’s lips.

When he pulls back, it’s with red cheeks and the very obvious inability to meet Jack’s gaze front on.

“Oh, uh, sorry,” he all but practically squeaks, staring down at the concrete floor, “I shouldn’t have- I won’t- I’m sorry.” A wave of humiliation crashes over him and he can’t help but feel like a fool, like a child with a crush on a teacher and he just hopes Jack will agree to pretend that nothing ever happened. The chances of that happening are probably next to none, so when fingers gently touch lift his chin, he can’t help but flinch.

Jack’s gaze is soft when he finally gets the courage to meet it, and it’s a little too easy to lose himself under the revering gaze. He sways ever so slightly towards Jack and the funny thing is though, Jack does the same. This time, when they kiss again - properly this time, Jeremy finds himself melting against Jack. When Jack’s arms encircle him and his beard scratches his cheeks, Jeremy quickly he realises he’s  _never_ felt safer in his whole entire life, than in this moment.

The next time he climbs into the back of Jack’s helicopter - with adrenaline pumping through his veins after a successful heist - their first kiss plays on repeat in the back of his mind. Turns out, flying is a thousand times easier when he knows he gets to kiss Jack when they land.


End file.
